


What's a Thing Like Virginity Between Friends?

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because best friends totally solve problems of mutual virginity in this manner all the time, right? RIGHT?</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's a Thing Like Virginity Between Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this is for the P3 Kink Meme over at shirakawablvd.

For the first ten minutes, they sit in an embarrassed half silence. Every few minutes Junpei will make an aborted attempt at conversation- a laugh that dies in his throat, a joke cut off at the first word, and one particularly memorable promise where he assures her, straight-faced and serious that _I'll be the perfect gentleman, Minako, I swear._  
  
What she _wants_ to do is laugh at him, because this is _Junpei_ and they both know that he can try, but there is no possible way he will ever be a "perfect gentleman". What she does instead is giggle, biting down on any urges to poke fun at him in case he take it as an affront to his masculinity.  
  
She doesn't even know how they came to this. There'd been a joking conversation about sex and boys and girls and _virginity_ at the ramen shop. She remembers the way Junpei had spilled half his noodles in his lap when she nonchalantly admitted to being a virgin, the way he'd stared at her for a moment, a flush turning the bridge of his nose red- chewing on his lip and clearly fighting down an urge to turn this conversation into a joke of some kind. But he was her best friend. He'd gotten adorably gung ho about the incident with the photographs, had sworn to track down the guy for her and beat him up. He said things like "'Sup Dude?" and leaned over to her in class to whisper about how awesome the rack was of the girl just in front of him.  
  
He treated her like just another one of the guys. They were just friends, even if she teased and flirted with him in front of the others, because seeing Yukari and Mitsuru's scandalized faces when she smiled slow and sultry and purred, "So Junpei, my room or yours?" was just _priceless_. And he just grinned back, his voice husky and amused when he said, "Oh definitely yours, mine is such a wreck."  
  
And really, if she couldn't admit to her male best friend that she was a virgin, then they obviously weren't _that_ great of friends. So she'd told him in the steam and humidity of the shop with the sound of the basketball team's laughter as a soundtrack that no, she'd never actually done it before. He'd stared at her and then laughed, murmuring something into his ramen that sounded like a sheepish "Me too."  
  
It was during the walk back to the dorm that the conversation had turned serious. Gone were the laughs about how long guys were supposed to last the first time and how girls were lucky because of how many times they got to orgasm. Instead, the conversation had turned serious- contemplative, all because she'd laughed and said "Well, we always have each other."  
  
Junpei had looked sideways at her, flush back in place across his cheeks, and asked, "Uh, really? You sure?" And she'd eyed the sunset, the way that it turned the sidewalk pink and hadn't looked at him when she'd smiled and said "Sure, why not?"  
  
And now her sheets are scratchy beneath her legs, skirt smoothed over her thighs with Junpei sitting across from her at the end of the bed, alternating between not looking at her at all and staring at her legs and blushing. The room is too quiet and she can hear the sounds of the rest of the dorm bustling around without them, can hear Yukari's pop music a couple doors down and Mitsuru's slow and steady voice coming from somewhere below them, probably talking to Akihiko in the kitchen. There are some vague thumps coming from the floor above them and she thinks that Fuuka's probably trying to mess with the screwed up circuitry in the Command Room. It's such a big dorm and with only the six of them sharing it... well, noise carries.  
  
Which brings her back to what they're doing in her room because _oh god, telling Junpei that they'll have to be quiet is so embarrassing._ Junpei's still blushing, examining her tv with a critical eye. When his gaze drifts again over to her thighs, she finally gets sick of waiting.  
  
Her fingers tremble as she plucks at the buttons of her uniform, flicking them off one by one until she can toss her jacket off the side of the bed. The bow goes next, and she keeps getting her fingers tangled up in the knot before it finally comes undone. The blouse is next to go, joining the jacket on the floor and she shudders as Junpei's eyes go straight down, his gaze raking over the newly revealed skin. And there's heat in his eyes now, something hungry as he shifts closer to her, reaching out to touch only to withdraw at the last second. He looks hesitant, as if this is going to turn out to be one big joke.  
  
She doesn't like that look on him. She prefers it when he's laughing, when he's making inappropriate jokes and playing dumb games with her about guessing girl's bra sizes. So Minako shifts forward a bit, the bare skin of her calf pressing against his leg and leans into his hand.  
  
Junpei's hands are warm. A shudder goes through his frame and something that sounds like a gasp hisses free of his lips, his hands automatically moving to cup her through the fabric of her bra. She bites down on the inside of her cheek, wishes she'd worn the blue lacy bra today instead of going with the more durable white one. But Junpei doesn't seem to mind, his index finger brushing carefully across the fabric, pausing when he gets to her nipple to flick at it a bit curiously.  
  
Minako presses closer to him, a breathy sigh spilling from her lips and the sound catches his attention, because he looks up at her, meets her eyes- his own questioning, _Can I?_ And she nods, then giggles a bit when he fumbles with the clasp. After a moment or two, she reaches around to help him with it and the clasp comes loose, the straps falling down her shoulders and-  
  
_Oh._ Junpei wraps a hand around her hip, ghosts it up and over her belly, skimming along her ribcage before finally cupping her. And oh, this is so much better with bare skin. His palms are dry and warm and he grins a little bit, a pure delighted boy grin that just screams _HAH. BOOBS._ and she wants to roll her eyes at him, but more than that she wants him to _touch her more._ So she crawls forward into his lap, ignoring the way his eyes widen. She doesn't care if she's being forward, doesn't care that she's wearing a skirt and that the bulge in his pants is brushing against her through her panties, she just _wants_ -  
  
And that first touch of his clothed cock against her has her whimpering, pressing forward into his hands and _down_ so she can rub herself properly against his cock and oh, oh, his thumb is brushing against her nipple, circling it and pushing down as if testing. Junpei's breath is coming in hot, quick pants against her neck and he presses a kiss to her collarbone as his fingers circle and pull at her nipples, as if an afterthought.  
  
She groans, low and deep somewhere in the base of her throat and grinds down onto his dick again, uncaring that her panties are soaked through and that she's probably getting _fluids_ on his uniform pants- oh god, why is he still wearing pants?  
  
Another downward grind and he finally gasps, as if breaking free of the trance he'd been in, the one where the only thing in existence was _breasts_. It's as if his brain has finally caught up with his cock, because he shudders against her, hips moving and pressing up and _friction, sweet friction_ -  
  
Minako groans again, licks at the curve of his ear and hisses into it, "Junpei, why the fuck are you still wearing all of your clothes?"  
  
He laughs at that, laughs and then reaches between them and _oh god, oh god, his knuckles brush against her-_ fumbles with his zipper. He barely has it down before she's reaching in to draw his cock out and he moans when she wraps her hand around his dick, presses a kiss to a lock of hair that's come free from her clips. And then she's shuffling backwards, because if she's losing her virginity she may as well commit to the act.  
  
There's a frown on his lips when she flicks a look up at him through her lashes, a protest that says quite clearly, _why are you there now? You're supposed to be over **here**_. But all signs of disagreement fades when she wraps her lips around the head of his cock and _sucks_ -  
  
And oh, that sound definitely probably carried. Junpei looks embarrassed that he'd made such a noise, and he's flushed and panting, the top few buttons of his shirt undone and somehow he'd lost his jacket without Minako noticing and his eyes are glued to the sight of her mouth stretched obscenely around his dick.  
  
She thinks that girls complain too much, because it doesn't taste bad at all, just skin and sweat and something just a little bit bitter that's probably the precome. In fact, it's almost _good_. Even if it makes her drool a bit into his lap, her eyes watering and her brain preoccupied with figuring out how to breathe with so much cock stuffed down her throat, it's _good_ because he makes these helpless little noises, his hips lifting just the slightest bit and his hand buried in her hair.  
  
After a couple minutes he guides her away from his cock, and the sight of it makes her grin because it's dark and _filthy_ wet from her mouth. She grins at him, teasing and playful and he just laughs sheepishly.  
  
"I don't think I'll last that much longer if you keep doing that," he admits, and he looks so upset about this that she had to muffle a giggle against the back of her hand.  
  
She's so high on this, riding a wave of pleasure and adrenaline, endorphins pumping and it feels like the high she gets from battling shadows but _better_ , without the stretch and burn of muscle or the cuts or bruises and she thinks, amused, that it's a shame that Akihiko's so weird with girls cause he would _love_ this.  
  
Junpei's fumbling with something in his back pocket and she smiles at him when he pulls a condom from his wallet, thinks that she should probably try to look reproachful, but she just can't bring herself to care that much. As if sensing her thoughts, he looks at her as he's tearing open the packet and blushes, mumbling something about how he bought some just before moving into the dorm. And _that_ makes her laugh, because the image of Junpei fidgeting in a convenience store with a package of condoms because he thinks that he _might_ have a chance at getting into Yukari or Mitsuru's pants is just too much.  
  
His blush deepens, and he hesitates, looking a little bit offended, so she giggles again and draws him closer to her until _he's_ in _her_ lap- and kisses him. His lips are softer than hers, a fact that amuses her so much that she almost starts laughing again. She drowns the urge, focuses on pushing as much affection into the kiss as possibly, and their lips slide together, just a wet glide of skin on skin-  
  
When Minako finally pulls away, he's just staring, looking dazed, a goofy little half grin on his mouth and she's impatient, because she's been very patient up til now and she doesn't have time to let him snap back together. So she wriggles free of her panties, brushing aside the fabric of her skirt and takes the condom from his slack fingers, rolls it carefully down his cock until he's gasping from her touch. She pushes him gently off her lap so that he's sitting not quite cross legged on the bed, looking just a little bit silly still mostly dressed with just his cock jutting out from his pants, but this is _Junpei_ and she hadn't really expected it to be romantic sex with candlelight and music anyway. With that thought in mind, she smiles at him, the smile stretching into a grin when his glassy eyes widen, realizing what she's about to do-  
  
She crawls into his lap, her heart hammering inside of her chest and _something_ inside of her turns over, breathes to life behind her pupils and when she gasps it feels like an echo. She's nervous and maybe a little bit excited, but she's not _afraid_ , so she sinks down onto him, squirms until she feels his balls brush up against her flesh and the pressure's so good, like nothing she'd ever expected but also _everything_ she'd ever expected.  
  
He gasps against her throat, arms wrapping around her and his hips snap forward a bit- just a small upward thrust that nontheless says _please, please Minako, please move--_  
  
So she does. Minako gasps and listens as he murmurs sweet nothings into her ear, smiles when he rocks up into her and hisses between his teeth "pleasepleaseplease" like a spell. He gasps and writhes against her, whispers encouragement around a mouthful of her breast and she gasps and moves, rides him until the room is spinning before her eyes and her whole world consists of flesh and sweat and the rocking movements of their bodies moving together.  
  
The first orgasm hits her like an Agidyne, slamming into her and leaving her gasping, choking around a mouthful of air and her rhythm falters-  
  
The world spins. The room goes out of focus and she's on her back, a pillow underneath her head, the fabric of the pillowcase clinging to the sweat slick skin at the nape of her neck and Junpei is moving over her, grinning down at her as she squirms and whimpers and oh shit, she'd lost the bet, she wasn't supposed to have come until after he did-  
  
He's still inside of her, still moving and it's too much, too much, so she wraps her legs around his hips, locks them at the ankles against the small of his back and arches up into him, licks along his neck and--  
  
Her second and third orgasms hit her just as he's about to go over the edge, and she gasps, her eyes wide and unseeing, muscles clenching around him and he gives what's almost a strangled shout, muffled against the skin of her neck and comes with a shudder.  
  
The world comes back to them. The clock at the side of the bed is flashing 8:47 PM in big, blocky green text and she groans because they must have missed dinner and there's only one reason why Yukari or Mitsuru wouldn't have come and gotten her. Minako should be appalled at the thought that the rest of their dorm mate's might have heard them, but she's too tired to blush, too caught up in the afterglow to do anything other than grin stupidly against Junpei's shoulder.  
  
He groans and rolls off of her, and the feel of his cock sliding out of her is obscene, the noise they make when separating absolutely _filthy_ and they both stifle childish giggles.  
  
Her bed is small, so their sides are pressed together when they lie next to each other, panting and gasping and listening to the soft sounds of the dorm around them.  
  
Minako recovers before Junpei does, pushing herself up on her elbows and ignoring the wetness that's dripping down her thighs, or the fact that there's a giant wet spot on her sheets just beneath her. When she looks down at him, he's grinning again, eyes twinkling and exhausted and affectionate.  
  
She laughs and tugs the condom off of him before he makes an even bigger mess, tying it and tossing it into her trashcan before tucking him back into his pants and carefully zipping him back up. The dopey smile's still on his face, but his eyes are softer now, and he fumbles around beside the bed for a bit before coming back up with a handful of bra, panties, and blouse.  
  
When Minako stands, she feels like she's about to fall right back down and Junpei laughs and pushes himself up so he can help her slide her panties back up over her thighs and _oh, that is disgusting, definitely tossing this pair_.  
  
They inspect each other for several moments, and she sprays her perfume on them both to get rid of the overwhelming smell of sex (like perfume on Junpei is any less conspicuous) and he takes her hair down, then wraps it back up properly, tucking the pins in all the right places.  
  
There's some discussion about the possibility of a shower, but they both get distracted by thoughts of wet skin and wall sex before deciding against the idea. "For now," Junpei says with a wicked gleam in his eye.  
  
When they finally make it downstairs, the lounge is quiet and dark, the only light a dim bulb that beckons to them from the kitchen. There are leftovers for them in the fridge, and she teases Junpei because there's a post it note on it that says _Minako_ in messy katanaka that she recognizes as Akihiko's. "Hah, see? They like me better," she says, spooning the leftovers into two bowls and passing them to Junpei so he can put them in the microwave. He snorts as he taps in commands.  
  
"You wish. Akihiko-senpai just wants into your pants." When finished, he leans back against it and fixes her with an unnerving grin as their food whirs on behind him. And oh, she knows what he's going to say before he says it- "Too bad I got there first," he says, just as her palm comes down on his arm.  
  
Junpei laughs and pulls their food out when the microwave dings, and they settle down at the table in the dark.  
  
And really, with anyone else it might have changed things. There might have been awkwardness and funny looks, but with them there's just the occasional mind blowingly fantastic sex. They still whisper in class, still huddle together in a corner of the living room to make fun of Yukari's fondness for pink and how Akihiko wouldn't know flirting if a girl got on her hands and knees in front of him. When Minako starts dating, Junpei just grins at her and says "Go get em!" and then subtly threatens her boyfriends when he thinks she's not looking. The first time she catches him hissing "And if you _ever_ hurt her-" she has to stifle her laughter in the bathroom.  
  
But they're good. The sex was great, the company was fantastic, and well, if the rest of their team go varying shades of red for _weeks_ afterwards, that just makes it all the more awesome.


End file.
